How to make an Angel fall
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Las reglas de los angeles son muy claras, una vez uno cae este dejo de existir. Pero es dificil olvidar al primer amor aun si se ha convertido en un demonio. -Sweet Devil UsUk- -Fail summary- -One-shot-


_**Pareja:**__ Devil!US/Angel!Uk, Devil!Us/Devil!Uk, Angel!Us/Angel!Uk_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia, alguien de internet creo los sweet devil y yo cree este fic. _

_**Advertencia**__: Lime(?)... quizas lemon, la verdad quedó meido raro  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo que buscas es una linda y feliz historia entonces te has equivocado, es bastante triste por lo decir lo menos, después de todo los ángeles y los demonios no suelen vivir felices para siempre, para las criaturas como nosotros no existen los finales felices. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Era un ángel guardián, uno bastante bueno me atrevo a decir. Llevaba miles de años cuidando humanos y muy rara vez estos habían acabado mal, si hubiese podido sentirme orgulloso, definitivamente lo habría hecho. Pero esa emoción es un pecado, al igual que los celos, la envidia, la ira y otras similares, es decir, yo no podía experimentarlo. O al menos eso se supone.

Cuando todo esto comenzó se me había encomendado un caso bastante complicado, un muchacho joven, de unos 16 años. No era un mal chico, quizás porque los ángeles no podemos catalogar a alguien como malo, quizás porque lo conocía bien pero en el fondo no podía convencerme que su alma no pudiese ser salvada. Por eso seguía a su lado a pesar de lo que hacía, siempre estuve seguro que no se daba cuenta.

Él y sus amigos solían molestar a esta chica, fue hace mucho tiempo, realmente no logro recordar su nombre. Era una muchacha insegura y callada, estoy seguro que nunca fue capaz de contarle a nadie como la trataban, en resumen le hacían bullying en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero esta no es su historia, si no la mía y del ángel guardián de esa chica.

Era algo torpe, impulsivo, quizás por eso le costaba tanto manejar la situación. Tenía grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa contagiosa, su nombre era Alfred. Trabajar juntos nos hizo cercanos, a pesar de ser muy distintos nos comenzamos a llevar bien, por eso aunque llego el momento en que nuestros protegidos separaron caminos nos seguimos viendo diario. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta que él debía convertirse en mi compañero pero tampoco es como si importase, después de todo nunca llegué a decírselo. Jamás supo que lo amaba.

Los ángeles estamos hechos para amar a todos los seres vivientes, sin distinción. Y eso incluye a los de nuestra especie, pero existe una conexión especial entre las parejas. No es como los humanos, no hay posibilidad de romper, de enamorarse de nuevo, una vez escoges a alguien es para toda la eternidad. Literalmente, después de todo nosotros no morimos. La única forma de separarse es que alguno caiga. Eso era lo que sentía por Alfred.

Pero como dije esta historia no acaba bien.

Era una noche cualquiera, mi protegido había ido a una fiesta a la universidad donde estudiaba la chica de Alfred, él no sabía que ella estaría ahí, esta tampoco esperaba encontrarlo. Así que en cuanto lo vio no pudo hacer más que correr. Él la siguió, pero no por que quisiera hacerle daño. Había comprendido sus errores, quería pedir perdón. Sin embargo ella se negaba a escucharlo. Alfred y yo los seguíamos mientras recorrían los pasillos. En un momento llegaron a un laboratorio de botánica. La muchacha asustada como estaba agarró un azadón y golpeo el chico, descargó años de frustración y dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho era muy tarde, estaba muerto.

Alfred estaba desesperado, gritaba y lloraba con impotencia. No logré calmarlo en horas y cuando ya recuperó la compostura ya no era él mismo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que no lograba salvar un alma. Nunca uno de sus protegidos había manchado de sangre sus manos.

Pasaron meses y no parecía ir a superarlo, no aceptó más misiones. Apenas hablaba, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos perdieron brillo. Parecía un fantasma. No era capaz de hacer nada, esa es la principal razón por la que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa lo que ocurrió después.

Estaba herido, ya no creía en lo que hacíamos, comenzó a cuestionar lo que era el bien y el mal. Finalmente cuando hacía un año de la muerte de mi protegido se rebeló, dijo que si el mundo de los humanos era tan cruel que ni nuestra intervención podía salvarlos entonces no valía la pena y bien podría servir al diablo. Obviamente los otros ángeles no se lo tomaron bien y Alfred cayó.

En el cielo no se habla de aquellos que han caído, de haber sido su pareja me habrían permitido verlo antes de que se marchara pero como no lo era nadie pudo decirme nada. Internamente esperaba que hubiese reencarnado en un humano. Lo busque incansablemente por años. Hasta que un día lo vi. Unos muchachos de no más de 15 años peleaban en medio de la calle armados con cuchillos de cocina mientras un demonio reía maniacamente.

Miré detenidamente a este último, cabello negro como su ropa, dientes afilados, alas de murciélago y cola. Ojos azules brillantes, dementes… y aun así sabía que eran suyos, los mismos que en algún momento habían sido dulces. Era él. No solo había caído, se había transformado en un demonio. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras intentaba huir de ahí, pero era tarde, me había visto. Me siguió hasta un callejón. Me empujó contra una pared sin dejarme oportunidad de escapar. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo me besó. No era dulce como siempre lo había imaginado si no rudo y demandante. Como era de esperar de un demonio. Y aun así no estaba seguro de que me resultase molesto.

-Siempre quise hacer esto… aun en ese entonces- comentó con una sonrisa calculadora, era la mayor confesión que se podía esperar de alguien así, yo no respondí y tampoco era como si hubiese podido porque antes que me diera cuenta Alfred atacaba mi boca nueva mente. De vez en cuando mordía mi labio inferior para colar su lengua, parecía disfrutarlo. Tenía la impresión que era solo juego para él y eso me dolió. Por qué para mí se sentía como si el antiguo él siguiese ahí. Intenté separarlo pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente.

Cuando una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mis muslos me quedé de piedra, olas de una sensación en ese entonces desconocida para mi inundaban mis sentidos. Nunca me había sentido tan bien y aun así sabía que estaba mal.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-comento en mi oído como si fuese algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja obligándome a contener un gemido- no te contengas Arthur, ambos queremos que esto ocurra. Vamos quiero oírte- añadió divertido acariciando la punta de mi pene que ya comenzaba a levantarse.

Me mordí la lengua en un lastimero intento de no complacerlo, a él parecía gustarle más así. Arrancó mi toga de un tirón y con su lengua comenzó a delinear mi cuerpo. Mi resistencia desaparecía poco a poco. Me tenía completamente bajo su control. Ante cada lamida o mordida ya no era capaz de contener mis gemidos. No era consiente de nada más que del placer que me provocaba.

De un momento a otro se separó de mí. Me miró con una sonrisa cargada de deseo e introdujo 3 dedos en mi boca. Sabía lo que seguiría, que no debía dejarlo. Aun así el primer digito se coló en mi trasero, grité de dolor pero eso no evitó que el segundo entrara un rato después, con ya los tres adentró vi como Alfred se desabrochaba el pantalón y sacaba su miembro.

En cuanto sacó los dedos junté las piernas, fue puro instinto. Aun cuando ya me había rendido una parte de mi seguía alerta, sabía que ese era el peor crimen que podría cometer un ángel. Tener sexo con un demonio era una aberración, algo asqueroso, significaba que ese ángel caería al infierno sin siquiera un juicio. Era la perdición definitiva para un alma.

-No me digas que te arrepentirás ahora…

-Yo…

Su mirada fija en mi era igual a la del ángel que solía ser, aun cuando ahora fuese un ser de la oscuridad seguía siendo el mismo Alfred al que amaba. Aun quería estar a su lado, aun si tenía que convertirme en lo que él era. Me rendí definitivamente mientras lo sentía penetrarme, grité primero de dolor y luego con placer.

Pude percibir como algo cambiaba en mi interior, debería decir que se sintió mal pero no era así, era excitante y placentero, todo dejó de importar. El sonido de mi halo al romperse en miles de pedazos me obligó a abrir los ojos pero solo pude distinguir los orbes azules de mi compañero, me perdí en ellos, mis alas cambiaron, mi cabello perdió su tono rubio, mis dientes se afilaron. No lo noté hasta mucho más tarde. Tampoco la cola. No era como si me importase. Ángel, humano, demonio… ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Tenía al único que ser que me importaba….

-… ¿Lo anotaste todo?- la sonrisa nostálgica desapareció del rostro del demonio pelirrojo para dirigir una mirada hastiada a la joven humana que tecleaba rápidamente cada palabra.

-…Si, es una gran historia… me convertiré en una escritora famosa… gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer, ese era el trato, una historia digna de transformarte en una autora reconocida a cambio de tu alma-una sonrisa de triunfo quebró la expresión de su rostro- ya tienes lo que querías… supongo que tomaré mi pago…

-pero aun no logro publicarla…-se quejó instintivamente alejándose del demonio que ya abría sus alas preparado para atacar.

-Pediste la historia nada más… intenta ser más específica a la próxima.

Una risa, un grito y el sonido de algo rasgándose fue lo único que se escuchó después de eso. Para cuando alguien volvió a entrar a la habitación no había rastro de personas, solo una solitaria computadora encendida.

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Por fin logro subir algo! Este fic lleva 3 dias subido a FF y no lo lograba publicar (el primer dia mi mamá me pidio el pc justo cuando estaba revisando el fic y en un ataque de pánico cerré sin guardar, el segundo no llegue ni a encender el compu y hoy estuve medio dia sin internet)  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado, aun no consigo que los sweet devil me queden del todo demoniacos… pero estoy segura que algún día lo lograré_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡bye!_


End file.
